Malam Minggu
by monggu kai
Summary: Jongin berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... (oneshoot)


**Malam Minggu**

.

.

.

Special FF untuk reader saya, **Dea. **

(Happy birthday dear, 26 April kan ultahnya?. Saya tahu ini FF gak jelas, tapi berharap bisa jadi secuil penghiburan di hari bahagia mu. Kalo sangat absurd di maklumi ya. Rekues FF sama saya emang mesti tabah. Udah lama di tulis, pas di publis absurd lagi. lol

I hope this is the best day of you, and hopefully there is a lot of love today.. I wish you stay healthy and wish you luck and happy today, tomorrow and beyond. Once again, happy birthday dear….)

**Untuk yang Chankai shipper, saya akan melanjutkan FF chapter saya mungkin di minggu berikutnya. Mianhe semuanya… OTL**

.

.

.

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ibu asrama nya mengatakan ada tamu untuknya yang telah menunggu di kamarnya, Jongin langsung berlari untuk pulang setelah kegiatan les Bahasa Inggris selesai. Sabtu sore nya terasa membosankan mendengarkan Mr. Henry yang terus sibuk mencekoki nya dengan 19 teman sekelasnya tentang _tenses_ yang sungguh bukan favoritnya di pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Jadi dengan segera ia bergegas menemui siapa tamunya. Saat kenop pintu kamar asramanya terbuka, mata teduhnya langsung melotot, aliran darah nya naik dan napas tersengal-sengalnya makin terasa menyesakkan. Ternyata si tamu tak di undang lah yang datang.

Tadi ia berharap sekali kalau appa nya yang _single parent_ itu lah yang datang mengunjunginya mengingat sudah satu minggu lebih ia pergi untuk urusan bisnis ke Singapura, atau senior tampan yang juga saudaranya Kim Suho yang selalu datang untuk mengajaknya bermain, atau yang paling ia harapkan adalah mantan pacar nya yang sudah empat bulan lalu memutuskannya. Ia sangat berharap sekali Lee Taemin datang melihatnya ke asrama walau sekedar untuk menyapanya sebagai teman. Tapi wajah kurang ajar Park Chanyeol yang paling ingin ia lempar tas lah yang ia lihat di dalam kamarnya. Sabtu sorenya makin suram saja seperti awan mendung di langit sana.

"Hei Kim Jongin, kau ini lama sekali pulangnya. Aku bosan menunggu di kamar mu yang jelek dan sempit ini"

Hal seperti itulah yang membuat Jongin selalu ingin melempar apa saja ke wajah anak ini. Jongin berusaha keras menetralkan gemuruh panas di hatinya mendengar ucapan Park Chanyeol. Manusia yang sedang duduk menaikkan kakinya di atas meja belajarnya ini terbiasa tak sopan padanya. Ia mengabaikan manusia "gila" yang sedang menatapnya sambil memegang majalah musiknya.

"Sepertinya kau tak terkejut aku berbaik hati datang ke sekolah tak elite mu ini?"

Ia heran, mengapa Chanyeol tak pernah bosan mengganggunya. Tak cukup kah dua tahunnya di SMP dihabiskan untuk mengejek dan mengganggunya?. Apakah saat mereka sudah tak satu kelas lagi dan berbeda sekolah di SMA Park Chanyeol harus juga datang mengganggunya?. Padahal tiga bulan ini hidupnya tenang tanpa sering lagi dekat-dekat makhluk ini.

"Aku tak tertarik bicara atau sekedar meladeni mu. Sekarang pergi dari sini karena aku ingin sendiri"

Park Chanyeol melihat Jongin melepas sepatunya dan enggan menolehkan mata lucunya itu ke arahnya lagi. Ia terus menelisik gerakan santai Kim Jongin yang sekarang melepas dasi sekolahnya yang rapi, mengeluarkan kemeja putihnya dari celana dan melepaskan blazer kuning sekolahnya. Setelahnya, anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu mengambil handuk dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berniat membalas ejekannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia melihat satu bingkai foto di meja belajar Jongin, senyum Lee Taemin dan Jongin yang cerah secerah matahari terbit membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kim Jongin itu tipe setia rupanya" ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup bingkai foto Jongin dan Lee Taemin.

Ia kembali duduk santai sambil benar-benar mengamati tiap sudut kamar asrama Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya ia kesini. Memang sempit dan tak sebagus kamar asramanya, tapi ia yakin lebih nyaman dari kamar nya. Bukan nyaman karena bersihnya, tapi karena kamar ini di huni seorang diri. Beda sekali dengan kamar nya yang harus berbagi dengan dua temannya. Mata nya mengedar lagi melihat tumpukan-tumpukan buku yang tak tertata rapi, pakaian yang menumpuk di gantungan dekat lemari, sampah makanan yang terletak di bawah meja belajar, dan rak sepatu yang awut-awutan di pojok dekat pintu keluar.

"Dia juga bukan pembersih. Oh Tuhan, mengerikan sekali si jelek ini"

Setelah lima belas menitan menunggu, akhirnya si empunya kamar selesai juga dari acara mandi. Jongin yang mengenakan celana pendek denim dan baju kaos biru dengan gambar Micky Mouse di depannya sulit membuat Chanyeol menahan senyum mengejeknya. Pipinya tertarik ke samping dan tak menunggu lama suara tawanya keluar. Tawa itu makin keras saat mendapati Jongin bertampang masam melihatnya masih di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Berhenti jadi orang gila"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia selalu tertawa dengan mudah tiap kali melihat Jongin. Mungkin tepat sekali hari ini ia mengunjungi Jongin ke asramanya daripada bosan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman asramanya sudah sering ia lakukan, pergi kencan dengan siswa sekolah sebelah seperti biasanya juga lebih membosankan, pergi menghabiskan waktu libur dan keluar dari asrama sendiri juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Jadi kenapa tak menemui temannya ini saja?. Ternyata benar. Jongin cukup bisa menghiburnya.

"Dan kau, berhenti seperti anak-anak Jongin. Kita ini sudah 16 tahunan, harusnya kau tahu mengenai selera pakaian remaja. Style mu masih seperti anak SMP yang cenderung kekanakan. Aneh sekali"

"Kau tak perlu mengajari ku Park Chanyeol yang _stylish. _Seharusnya kau yang membatasi diri mu untuk tidak terlalu dewasa sebelum waktunya"

Jongin jengah ada manusia yang meremehkannya dalam berpakaian seperti Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya gambar Micky Mouse itu bisa kau ganti dengan gambar Paris Hilton, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez atau Kendall jenner"

"Aku bukan kau"

Jongin mengambil beberapa manga kesayangannya di laci meja belajar yang ada di dekat Park Chanyeol. Harum _cologne_ yang segar menguar dari tubuh Jongin. Chanyeol menyukai aroma seperti ini, efeknya tak terlalu kuat, tapi sangat lembut di indera penciumannya.

"Parfum mu seperti wanita saja. Buruk sekali"

Jongin tak peduli, ia segera menyelesaikan memilih manga-manga yang ingin di bacanya agar segera menjauh dari jangkauan endusan hidung Chanyeol. Musuhnya ini sudah seperti pengamat fashion dan komentator ajang kecantikan saja. Saat ia duduk nyaman di atas ranjangnya berniat membaca, suara Chanyeol menginterupsinya.

"Kau tak berniat memberi ku minuman atau makanan ringan?"

Ia meneruskan kegiatan membaca manga kesukaannya daripada terus mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tak sopan pada tamu jauh seperti ku"

Jongin belum pikun untuk mengingat jarak asramanya dengan asrama sekolah sebelah yang hanya 700 meteran. Ia tak ambil pusing dengan Park Chanyeol yang mengamatinya, manga shoujo barunya lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ia harus segera membacanya karena setelah malam ini, ia akan disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas sekolah yang tak pernah ada usainya.

Chanyeol jadi tak bersemangat setelah Jongin duduk diam di ranjangnya sambil bersender di kepala ranjang nya yang kecil. Saat ia dengan jail mencubit kaki nya, Jongin juga tak mempan di ganggunya.

"Hei aku disini, kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?"

"Itu pintu keluarnya, jangan ganggu aku"

Chanyeol kesal, namun dia enggan beranjak dari sana. Enak saja dia diusir setelah berharap banyak pada Jongin. Jongin merasa Chanyeol mencubit kecil kaki nya lagi di ujung ranjang, dan pria itu tertawa saat ia menatap matanya. Tendangan kecil di tangan Park Chanyeol harus Jongin lakukan, dan erangan sakit terdengar dari bibirnya. Saat ia kembali menekuni bacaannya, ia merasa Park Chanyeol mendekatinya.

"Kau baca apasih? serius sekali"

Mata Chanyeol mengitari tulisan-tulisan kertas yang di baca Jongin. Ia ingin tertawa saat tahu bahwa itu manga jenis _romance_ yang biasanya dibaca anak perempuan. Percintaan khas anak-anak sekolah Jepang. Jongin tak peduli dengan kikikan tawa Chanyeol. Ia terus membaca dengan serius walau Park Chanyeol kini tak beranjak di sampingnya. Saat lembaran mengarah ke halaman 15, Chanyeol masih iseng menganggu Jongin. Ia pura-pura ikut membaca untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Jongin. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari ekor matanya saat pria itu juga fokus pada benda di tangannya. Ia buru-buru membalikkan ke halaman berikutnya. Chanyeol tahu wajah Jongin memerah malu, dasar anak kecil. Ia tahu Jongin melewatkan adegan ciuman dua tokoh tadi karena ia juga melihatnya.

"Hei, aku belum baca yang tadi. Balikkan ke belakang"

Chanyeol memulai keusilannya, dan Jongin melotot kerena perkataannya.

"Ayo buka, aku ingin membacanya. Aduhhhhhhhhh !"

Chanyeol berteriak keras mengaduh sakit. Paha kanannya di cubit Jongin kencang. Ia mulai berpikir serius bahwa Jongin memang masih anak-anak melihat bagaimana caranya balas dendam. Hanya anak-anak yang mencubit orang lain saat mengekspresikan kemarahannya.

"Rasakan itu!"

Jongin menarik selimutnya dan berbaring miring sambil tiduran di ranjangnya. Ia dengan tega mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menahan rasa sakitnya yang begitu mendera. Dalam hatinya Chanyeol menjuluki cubitan Jongin tadi sebagai cubitan anak setan. Tapi ia segera meralatnya, Jongin terlalu manis untuk di sejajarkan dengan anak setan.

"Pasti kulit paha ku memerah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau sewaktu-waktu aku terkena infeksi"

Jongin masa bodoh kali ini. Ia benar-benar akan berkonsentrasi penuh dengan adegan Tatsuya yang di kecup bibirnya oleh gadis nekat dan centil bernama Hikari tadi. Ia membayangkan suasana hati Tatsuya saat itu. Pasti anak laki-laki dalam manga nya itu merasa risih. Walau yang menciumnya adalah gadis cantik dan seksi, tapi kalau tak tahu malu begitu, mana ada pria yang sudi menyukainya. Sosok Jongin yang terlihat diam sambil berpikir membuat Chanyeol dengan yakin meremasi pantatnya. Jongin kaget dan refleks melihat Chanyeol yang senang di belakangnya mendapat perhatian.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Prak….prak….prak….prak..

"Aduh….sakit Jongin…"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Brughhh…..

Satu lemparan tas ke arah dadanya makin membuatnya geram setelah Jongin memukuli kepalanya dengan manga dan juga mengusirnya keluar dari kamar asramanya. Suara debuman pintu yang tertutup keras juga menyakitkan gendang telinganya.

"Dasar pemarah !" ucap Chanyeol berlalu pergi sambil terus mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin baru ingat ini sabtu sore. Karena hanya sabtu sore lah waktu yang bisa di gunakan untuk anak-anak asrama berkeliaran di luar asrama sekolah sampai pukul 10 malam nanti. Dan Park Chanyeol termasuk orang yang tahu merusak acara dan mood orang lain dengan baik. Ia sudah duduk sok manis di kursi luar kamar asramanya. Ia sudah memperingatkan ibu asramanya agar tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk siapapun kecuali ayahnya. Oleh sebab itu lah pria ini ada di luar.

"Jeng…jeng…jeng. Aku datang lagi Kim Jongin"

Tidak di beritahu Jongin juga sudah tahu ada raksasa datang ke tempatnya. Kenapa pria ini tak merasa malu dengan sikap bodoh nya?. Jongin menatap Chanyeol sengit tapi ia malah dengan santai ikut berdiri seperti menunggu ia membuka pintu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, tapi Chanyeol menyerobot masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilahkan masuk.

"Benar-benar tak sopan" ucap Jongin mulai menggerutu.

Chanyeol seenak hatinya membuka sepatu dan berguling-guling nyaman di kasur kecil Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kita dekat dan kau bebas masuk ke kamar ku, apalagi seenaknya tiduran di kasur ku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melipat tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Jongin masih berdiri di depan kasur menanti jawaban Chanyeol.

"Selain lucu, ketinggalan fashion, dan pemarah, Kim Jongin ternyata pelupa juga"

Jongin menghela napas dan menyerah menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol lagi. Lebih baik ia mandi dan mencari makanan di luar untuk menemani malam minggunya.

"Kita sudah dekat sejak sekolah dasar. Dulu kita sering bermain bersama, dan beberapa tahun duduk sebangku di kelas. Kemudian kita juga masih dekat sebagai teman sebangku saat kelas 1 SMP. Tapi karena kau lebih mementingkan pacar mu, kau merusak persahabatan kita"

Chanyeol tak menemukan sosok Jongin lagi di dekat meja belajar. Mungkin anak jelek itu mandi. Ia merasa percuma mengeluarkan sindirannya kalau toh Jongin tak mendengarkannya. Jongin yang baru masuk kamar mandi tentu saja masih bisa mendengar ucapan keras Park Chanyeol. Ia belum benar-benar bergumul dengan air, jadi ucapan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Mementingkan pacar dan merusak persahabatan?"

Jadi karena itu Chanyeol tak menyukainya lagi sebagai teman sejak kelas 2 SMP dan merubah sikap padanya?. Sekarang Jongin mulai membandingkan sikap tak pekanya dengan sikap kekanakan Chanyeol. Pertemanan mereka memang menjadi rumit sejak ia pacaran dengan Taemin. Tapi sudahlah, Jongin tak menyesal sama sekali walau sempat merasa kehilangan sosok ceria Chanyeol dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih merebahkan diri di kasur. Enggan saja beranjak dari sana. Tadi ia mendapat hukuman berlari keliling asrama selama 3 kali putaran, dan itu luar biasa melelahkan karena asrama mereka sangat luas. Niatnya tadi sih ingin tidur dan beristirahat semalaman di kamar nya, tapi mengingat ini malam minggu jadi rasa lelahnya ia abaikan demi datang ke sini.

"Kau masih disini?"

Chanyeol melihat jam, sudah hampir pukul enam sore. Ternyata Jongin itu mandi lama sekali. Apa dia tidur di dalam sana?. Ia ingin meledek Jongin karena kelambatannya yang seperti wanita, namun ia menemukan hal yang menarik di tubuh Jongin. Bajunya. Ya, kaos hitam yang di kenakan Jongin menarik perhatian matanya. Bukan gambar kartun lagi seperti minggu lalu, tapi ada wajah personel Boy Band Inggris One Direction disana, si tampan Harry Style. Jadi si jelek Jongin ingin pamer padanya kalau ia tidak lagi anak-anak dan ketinggalan zaman?. Jongin masih lucu dan mudah ditebak seperti dulu.

"Jadi kau suka pria playboy?. Buruk sekali selera bocah ini"

Jongin menulikan telinganya, dan masih konsentrasi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mulai tak nyaman jika seseorang memperhatikannya terus-terusan.

"Kau mau kemana? rapi sekali"

"Aku ingin keluar makan malam, jadi pergi dari sini sekarang. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu di kamar ku"

"Tak usah keluar mencari makan. Aku membawa banyak makanan untuk mu"

Chanyeol menunjuk 2 kantong plastik yang ada di bawah ranjang. Jongin mengamati benda yang di tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Karena tuan rumah disini tak memberikan ku makanan dan minuman, aku membawa sendiri dan membawakan mu juga. Aku baik kan?"

Jongin tak tertarik, enggan memakan makanan dari orang yang suka menjahili dan mengganggunya. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda keberminatan Jongin, Chanyeol bangkit dari rebahannya dan membongkar isi bawaannya.

"Lihat ini, aku sungguh-sungguh berbaik hati pada mu. Aku bawa Pizza…."

Mata Jongin langsung lapar melihat kotak persegi berukuran jumbo itu. Itu makanan favoritnya.

"Ada ayam goreng…."

Air liur Jongin ingin menetes. Itu kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Ada sop buntut….."

Kaki nya refleks mendekati Chanyeol. Ia juga merindukan kelezatan makanan daging sapi itu.

"Ada jajangmyeon….."

Ia makin kelaparan sekarang.

"Ada _mocacinno _dan kopi…."

"Kau membawa racun" ucap Jongin cepat

Chanyeol mendengar ucapan pelan Jongin. Wajah itu terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau masih anak-anak. Ini jus buah untuk mu!" teriak Chanyeol riang.

Walau ia benci di katakan anak-anak, tapi ia senang di belikan jus buah. Ia akan melupakan kesebalannya pada Chanyeol dulu. Chanyeol diam saja saat Jongin duduk di karpet lantai asramanya dan mulai memakan sop buntutnya dengan lahap. Melihat Jongin asyik makan seperti itu, ia jadi lapar. Tangannya bergerak membuka kotak ayam goreng yang di bawanya. Namun tangan Jongin memukul telapak tangannya dengan kejam.

"Itu milik ku!"

"Enak saja, yang beli kan aku"

Jongin segera menarik kotak ayam gorengnya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau makan yang lain saja"

Dengan sedikit gerutuan Chanyeol memakan potongan pizza nya di samping Jongin. Tapi senyum di wajah Jongin segera mampu meredakan gerutuannya.

"Ini enak dobi, terima kasih"

Chanyeol juga tersenyum mendengar Jongin memanggil ejekan masa kecilnya. Ia merasa kembali akrab dengan Jongin dulu.

_CHANKAI_

Ia merasa kenyang sekali. Perutnya terisi penuh dengan makanan. Ia segera merebahkan diri ingin memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Jangan tiduran seperti itu, perut mu akan membuncit jika rebahan setelah makan"

"Yang buncit kan aku, jangan urusi urusan ku"

"Kau itu jelek Jongin, jangan membuat diri mu makin tampak jelek"

Jongin ingin melancarkan cubitannya, namun Chanyeol segera menghindar dan menyelanya.

"Jangan main cubit-cubitan lagi. Kulit ku panas dan sakit sekali kau cubit" ucap Chanyeol sedih.

Jongin ingin muntah mendengar ucapan itu, ia tahu itu bohong. Jadi ia melempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol saja untuk aksi balas dendamnya. Chanyeol menangkap lemparan itu dan duduk juga di ranjang Jongin. Ia melihat Jongin mulai membaca lagi bacaan wajibnya di kasur. Ia jengah melihat kebiasaan Jongin ini.

"Kau suka sekali membaca manga, apa kau tak bosan?"

"Tidak"

"Itu terlihat membosankan"

"Ya sudah, jangan kau lihat"

Jongin benar-benar asyik menenggelamkan pikirannya pada serial manga di tangannya. Chanyeol bingung ingin melakukan apa, tapi ia segera menemukan _remote_ TV di atas meja nakas. Ada balapan F1 di TV. Ia jadi antusias sendiri. Ia mulai ikut merebahkan diri di kasur berdempetan dengan tubuh Jongin sambil menonton acara favorit kaum pria itu. Mendengar suara desingan mobil, konsentrasi Jongin buyar. Ia melihat mobil-mobil balap saling tikung di lintasan. Park Chanyeol nampak fokus melihat ke arah TV, dan ia segera mematikan TV nya.

"Hei, itu sedang seru!"

"Suara volume TV nya mengganggu ku. Kalau kau mau nonton, kecilkan volumenya"

Chanyeol merebut _remote_ milik Jongin dan kembali menonton dengan volume kuat seperti tadi. Jongin mengeram marah, namun ia terlalu malas kembali bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Ia membiarkan saja pria itu berbuat sesukanya. Percuma juga manusia banyak tingkah seperti Chanyeol ini di larang kemauannya. Setelah itu, keduanya tenggelam masing-masing dengan keasyikan dunianya. Hanya ada suara televisi dan sesekali gerutuan Chanyeol karena aksi pembalap jagoannya. Sedangkan Jongin begitu khusuk menikmati cerita dari manga-manga di hadapannya.

Tak terasa Jongin telah membaca lebih dari dua jam- an. Matanya agak pedih saking lelahnya. Ia melihat jam sudah lewat pukul sepuluh malam. Ia mendengus menyadari betapa sulitnya ia sadar jika sudah menjalankan hobinya itu.

"Astaga, dia masih disini!"

Jongin tiba-tiba berseru mendapati Chanyeol mendengkur tepat di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya ia lelah sampai tertidur disini.

"Chanyeol, hei bangun….."

Chanyeol menggeliat karena terganggu tidurnya.

"Bangun, ini sudah lewat jam 10 malam. Gerbang asrama mu pasti sudah tertutup dan kau akan kena hukuman"

Mata Chanyeol tampak memerah saat melihat jam dinding di kamar Jongin. Sudah setengah sebelas malam rupanya. Tapi ia enggan untuk panik., Jongin saja yang berlebihan. Ia biasa pulang pukul tiga pagi ke asramanya sebelum ini jika bermain di luar bersama temannya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku, aku terharu"

Jongin melotot galak.

" Aduuhhh ...!"

Cubitan pedas dari Kim Jongin kali ini singgah di pipinya. Chanyeol jadi benar-benar kehilangan rasa kantuknya gara-gara rasa sakit di pipi kanannya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ibu asrama ku menemukan mu. Kami tak boleh membawa orang asing menginap"

"Aku bukan orang asing…."

"Kau orang asing Park Chanyeol. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus rela Jongin kembali mengusirnya dengan cara kasar seperti minggu lalu.

"Kapan dia bisa bersikap manis kepada ku?, heehhh aku pasti mimpi bila itu terjadi"

_CHANKAI_

"Jongin, dia pacar mu ya? tiap malam minggu dia mengunjungi mu"

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Moonkyu. Mata teman nya itu menatap Park Chanyeol yang sudah ada lagi di depan kamarnya. Jongin juga jadi berpikir kalau Chanyeol sudah 3 minggu berturut-turut rutin mengunjunginya.

"Bukan, dia teman ku waktu SMP. Dia anak HANYANG"

"Kalian dekat?"

"Tidak terlalu sih, dia menyebalkan. Tapi dulu kami memang dekat"

Jongin berjalan beriringan dengan Moonkyu ke arah kamar asrama mereka, kebetulan teman nya ini juga akan menuju ke kamarnya yang berjarak tiga kamar dari kamar miliknya. Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi akrab itu, tapi ia diam saja.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?"

"Memang nya kenapa? apa kau terganggu aku mengunjungi mu?"

Jongin merasakan _mood_ Chanyeol buruk. Ia tampak serius berbicara, tak ada nada mengejek atau mencela dari rautnya.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja"

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia juga dalam _mood_ buruk. Sabtu sore di sekolah ini selalu di penuhi kegiatan-kegiatan les tambahan yang membosankan. Ia jadi kepikiran sekolah HANYANG sepertinya lebih santai di hari sabtu. Buktinya Chanyeol sudah ada di sini tiap jam lima sore.

"Aku bosan di asrama dan tidak tahu apa yang mesti ku lakukan. Kan lebih baik mengganggu mu"

"Dasar kurang kerjaan"

Chanyeol menyerahkan satu _paper bag_ berukuran sedang dan satu kantong plastik ke tangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Makan malam kita dan pakaian untuk mu"

Ia membongkar barang-barang itu dengan cepat. Benar, ada banyak makanan di bawa Chanyeol dan juga satu potong kaos dan juga _hoodie._ Ia memperhatikan kaos dan _hoodie_nya dengan lekat. Kenapa seperti pernah melihatnya? Jongin mulai berpikir dimana ia melihat kaos dan juga _hoodie_ ini.

"Mirip yang ku pakai sekarang. Sengaja, biar kau sama _stylish_ nya dengan ku"

Jongin melihat ke arah Park Chanyeol, dan ia memang menggunakan kaos dan _hoodie_ yang sama dengan yang ada di tangannya. Pantas saja.

"Kenapa kau memberi ku ini?, aku curiga. Pasti ada apa-apa"

"Curiga kenapa?"

"Tentu saja curiga, tidak biasanya kau baik pada ku"

"Aku selalu baik pada mu Kim Jongin, jangan melupakan kebaikan orang"

"Kau sering mengejek ku, mengganggu ku, dan menjahili ku sejak kita SMP. Setelah kita sekolah di SMA yang terpisah, kau juga tetap suka mengejek ku kalau kita bertemu di luar. Lalu tiba-tiba sekarang kau bersikap baik, siapa yang tidak curiga?"

Chanyeol melotot melihat Jongin mengeluarkan pendapat nya, ia melepas hoodienya dan langsung rebahan di ranjang. Memang yang dikatakan Jongin sedikit benar, tapi banyak kesan buruk dan kenakalan dirinya di gambarkan Jongin. Chanyeol tidak suka. Ia hanya bermaksud menarik perhatian Jongin saja sebenarnya, walau ada rasa marah yang terus menerus di hatinya sejak dulu. Namun tak ada niat untuk membuat Jongin celaka atau terluka. Ia menyayangi Jongin dari dulu walau awalnya ia bingung mengartikan rasa hatinya.

"Satu bulan lalu, aku baru membaca surat mu yang kau selipkan di buku Matematika ku dulu"

Jongin mengingat-ingat tentang surat yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Surat permintaan maaf mu"

Jongin ingat, itu surat yang ia tulis karena Chanyeol memutuskan pindah bangku dari sebelahnya, mengacuhkannya, dan menjauhinya saat semester 2 kelas 2 SMP dulu. Ia menuliskan permintaan maaf yang ia pun tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang menjadi temannya menjauhinya tiba-tiba. Ia merasa memiliki kesalahan pada Chanyeol namun tak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Jadi ia menulis surat sebanyak 5 lembar _double folio_ untuk Chanyeol. Ia saja sampai lupa sekarang apa saja yang ia tulis disana. Dan ternyata surat itu baru Chanyeol baca?. Kesal sekali mendengarnya.

"Aku marah karena kau jadian dengan Taemin, aku tidak suka kau lebih sibuk dengannya"

Oke, ini terdengar kisah klasik membosankan. Temannya ini cemburu pada pacarnya dulu.

"Aku paling tidak suka kau jadian dengannya, karena kau hanya berpikir kalau seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan wajah pasti berjodoh"

"Kata siapa aku berpikir seperti itu? kau mengada-ada Park Chanyeol"

"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Kau sibuk dengan Taemin dan melupakan janji-janji mu pada ku. Jadi aku tak suka melihat kelakuan mu. Aku merasa kau abaikan hanya karena kau punya kekasih. Kau lupa janji kita sewaktu SD kalau kita akan terus bersama-sama selamanya dan tak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain"

Ya Tuhan, janji anak SD kan memang seperti itu. Kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir kalau itu tak mungkin pernah bisa terwujud?

"Kau meninggalkan ku demi Taemin" ucap Chanyeol dengan raut serius.

Jongin nampak bersalah juga dalam hatinya, walau ia tak mau menampakkannya dengan jelas.

"Sudah, jangan bahas-bahas dia lagi. Itu masa lalu"

"Jongin, Lee Temin sudah punya kekasih baru. Dia mudah sekali melupakan mu, nama kekasihnya…."

"Aku tahu, jangan bahas-bahas dia lagi Park Chanyeol" geram Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa keras, sepertinya Jongin mulai _ill feel_ dengan Taemin. Buktinya tak ada lagi bingkai foto senyum cerah matahari keduanya di meja belajar Jongin.

"Jongin…"

"Apa?!"

"Aku senang kau putus dengan Taemin" ucap Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Jongin aneh mendengarnya. Kalimat macam apa itu? ia senang kalau temannya putus cinta?. Ia baru tahu sikap Chanyeol yang lebih kekanakan darinya dulu sampai sekarang belum hilang.

"Jongin…."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau pakai kaos pemberian ku tadi ya, biar aku melihatnya"

"Hiii …. untuk apa?" Jongin bergidik tak suka

"Biar kita terlihat seperti _couple"_

"Dalam mimpi mu"

"Ayolah, kita sekarang sudah dekat lagi kan? kita sudah akrab seperti dulu. Jadi hargai lah pemberian ku" bujuk Chanyeol sambil meratap

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol makan sambil senyum-senyum melihat Jongin disebelahnya.

"Kau baru tahu kan selera mu lebih buruk daripada ku?"

Jongin kesal sekali melihat kaos hitam yang dipakai Chanyeol dan kaos hitamnya sendiri. Ada gambar wajah beruang di kaos Chanyeol dan gambar kepala gajah di kaosnya, bukankah kaos gambar Harry Style miliknya jauh lebih keren?. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang selera fashionnya payah? Jongin jadi berpikir keras.

"_Trend_ nya memang tentang fauna musim semi ini Jongin. Kau tidak gaul sekali. Minggu depan ku bawakan piyam macan tutul untuk mu, aku sudah membeli 2 untuk kita berdua" ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Kau suka sekali dengan hal yang aneh-aneh"

"Kau mengatakan aku aneh padahal sewaktu kita kecil dulu kau juga suka baju-baju bermotif macan tutul"

Jongin langsung menarik pipi Chanyeol kuat karena di ledek, dan kamar nya yang tak terlalu luas itu menjadi ribut hanya karena suara teriakan dan aduhan Chanyeol.

_CHANKAI_

Kedekatan mereka berjalan alami dan tanpa kecanggungan apapun lagi. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa suasana hatinya lebih bisa menerima Chanyeol tanpa kesebalan seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin karena mereka pernah begitu dekat, jadi tak sulit membangun suatu hubungan pertemanan yang pernah berdiri.

Waktu berjalan makin cepat namun interaksi mereka masih seperti biasanya, dekat namun masih suka saling mengejek dan memaki. Hanya saja pemahaman satu sama lain itu makin besar. Chanyeol yang selalu datang dengan bungkusan makanan, cerita-cerita lucu membosankan, dan sesekali memberinya hadiah kecil yang mengingatkan persahabatan mereka dulu menjadi perekat kuat keintiman mereka. Jongin juga tak sungkan menyiksa Chanyeol saat bocah itu mengejeknya, ia akan mencubit sangat keras jika Chanyeol keterlaluan. Ia membiarkan saja Chanyeol menontoh acara musik walau _volume _TV mengganggu telinganya yang sedang membaca manga. Terkadang pria itu ikut-ikutan membaca manga bersamanya kalau ia sudah tampak bosan tak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Tapi minggu lalu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Chanyeol menjadikannya seperti artis idola. Ia di foto dan di rekam apapun aktivitasnya di kamar. Itu menjengkelkan baginya, namun Chanyeol sangat terhibur.

Chanyeol juga mulai mengenal beberapa teman dekat Jongin di asramanya. Park Chanyeol seseorang yang banyak bicara, jadi ia bukan tipe sungkan untuk mulai interaksi. Banyak teman-temannya yang suka dengan sikap Chanyeol, dan Jongin senang-senang saja dengan itu.

"Ini aku bawakan seri terbaru manga kesukaan mu dan beberapa manga shoujo, dan _action"_

Jongin mulai merasa tak enak sendiri karena Chanyeol mulai memberinya ini itu. Pertama makanan, pakaian, tas sekolah, selimut, piyama, dan minggu ini ia memberikan setumpuk manga dengan berbagai judul dan genre nya. Chanyeol keterlaluan royal dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberikan ini. Ini pasti menghabiskan uang mu"

Chanyeol melihat raut tak enak di wajah Jongin. Ia melepas sepatunya dan segera menonton TV seperti biasa.

"Aku punya banyak uang. Ribuan eksemplar pun aku mampu membelikannya untuk mu"

Rasa tak enak dan sungkan Jongin itu berganti dengan rasa sebal, Park Chanyeol adalah manusia yang paling jago merusak dan mengubah _mood_ nya selama ini.

"Dasar sombong"

Ia langsung mendapat lemparan bantal hati dari Jongin. Gerutuan-gerutuan Jongin setidaknya lebih baik daripada merasakan kesungkanan Jongin. Lagipula ia tak ingin hadiah yang telah susah payah dicari di kembalikan. Jongin yang sekarang antusias melihat hadiahnya jauh lebih ia sukai.

"Jongin, minggu depan ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bosan disini terus?"

"Kalau kau bosan, ya sudah jangan disini"

Jongin santai saja membalas ucapannya, tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sangat berharap Jongin menerima ajakannya.

"Hanya mencari suasana baru. Kau tidak bosan membaca kertas-kertas bergambar terus?"

"Tidak, aku sudah candu"

"Ayolah, kau tidak prihatin dengan ku yang kebosanan?"

Chanyeol tak mendapatkan balasan, tampaknya ia sulit mengajak keluar Jongin dari sarang nya ini. Jongin kan pemalas, itu pikirnya.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

Chanyeol terkaget mendengar seruan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang berkunjung ke asrama mu?. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kamar mu, kau kan sering bilang sekolah dan asrama mu jauh lebih bagus dari tempat ku. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan ke asrama ku"

"Memang nya kenapa tak boleh?"

"Tak asyik. Setelah ku pikir dan ku amati lebih jauh, sekolah dan asrama mu lebih bagus. Sungguh, SOPA sangat jauh lebih bagus dari HANYANG" ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

"Chanyeol, ayolah…"

Jongin mulai merengek, dan Chanyeol tak kuat dengan rengekan bayi besar seperti Jongin. Ujung lengan bajunya mulai di tarik-tarik brutal oleh Jongin.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu HANYANG sangat bagus. Kenapa tak memperbolehkan ku kesana sih?. Jangan-jangan kamar mu lebih kotor dari kamar ku, mengaku saja"

Chanyeol tidak membayangkan jika makhluk seperti Jongin mendekam di kamarnya malam minggu nanti. Ada dua temannya yang luar biasa genit namun sangat tampan disana. Bisa-bisa mereka menggoda Jongin dan membuat bocah ini tak nyaman. Atau yang tak ingin ia bayangkan adalah kemungkinan Jongin jatuh hati pada salah satu dari Minho atau Sehun. Sehun dan Minho kan sangat tampan, walau sebenarnya ia jauh lebih tampan dari dua orang itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak sudi membayangkan kemungkinan kedua.

"Ya, kamar ku sangat kotor, bau, berantakan, dan sangat ribut. Banyak teman-teman ku yang berkumpul di tempat kami jika sudah malam minggu"

"Kau bohong, apa diantara mereka tak ada yang pulang ke rumahnya?"

"Ada, tapi terkadang mereka baru pulang sebulan sekali, dua bulan sekali atau semester sekali. Pokoknya tak enak disana. Aku saja mengungsi ke sini"

Chanyeol kembali memberikan ekspresi yang meyakinkan pada Jongin.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu teman-teman mu. Cukup temani aku saja disana, aku ingin menemui seseorang"

"Seseorang? siapa?!" teriak Chanyeol ingin tahu sekali.

"Lee Taemin"

"Tidak, tidak. Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

Chanyeol kian heboh membayangkan ia jadi obat nyamuk kisah cinta lama bersemi kembali antara Taemin dan Jongin. Lebih baik ia mati. Ia benci Lee Taemin.

"Hanya ingin menemuinya saja"

"NO…NO…NO. Kau boleh minta di ajak kemana saja, asal jangan ke asrama ku dan menemui Taemin"

"Baiklah, kalau menemani ku langsung ke rumah Lee Taemin berarti mau kan?"

Jongin tertawa begitu saja melihat kehebohan Chanyeol yang enggan menemaninya. Asyik juga mengerjai Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin juga ia mau menemui Taemin lagi. Sepertinya dulu ia memang keterlaluan mengabaikan Chanyeol dan sibuk dengan cinta monyetnya. Percintaannya dengan Taemin bisa saja putus, namun persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol tampaknya akan berjalan mulus kali ini. Jongin berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin merapikan rambutnya supaya rapi. Melihat pakaiannya yang ia kenakan dengan teliti dan juga menyemprotkan parfum sekali lagi. Ia sadar mulai berlebihan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia merapikan penampilan. Entah kenapa, tapi saat Park Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar dari asrama malam minggu ini, ia jadi sibuk sendiri. Chanyeol bilang ini untuk merayakan kedekatan mereka selama dua bulan ini. Jadi ia setuju-setuju saja. Ia juga butuh hiburan setelah banyak menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam asrama. Jadi karena ajakan Chanyeol lah, beberapa hari yang lalu ia sibuk mencari pakaian yang bagus, mencari celana yang keren dan paling konyol adalah sampai membeli parfum yang lebih wangi dari parfumsebelumnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan jadi remaja puber saat ini.

Satu bingkai foto baru di meja belajar jadi perhatiannya. Ukuran nya cukup besar dari ukuran fotonya bersama Taemin sebelumnya, tapi jauh lebih buruk dari foto senyum cerah mereka dulu. Tapi ia tertawa sendiri mengingat si gila Chanyeol memaksa nya ikut selca. Ia hanya melirik Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu berpose dengan gaya V anehnya. Jadilah wajah masamnya bersanding dengan wajah kelewat ceria Chanyeol. Walau menyebalkan, tapi sekarang lucu juga kalau di amati.

"Jongin, mau pergi kemana?" tanya Minseok temannya saat ia duduk di kursi luar kamarnya.

"Mau keluar sebentar, keliling kota"

"Oh, kencan dengan Park Chanyeol rupanya"

Jongin menatap serius wajah Minseok. Kenapa temannya ini bisa bilang begitu?

"Tidak, kami tak berkencan"

"Tak usah malu, kami sudah tahu kok kalian sekarang pacaran. Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang waktu itu"

Jongin terdiam sulit menyangkal karena Minseok sudah berlalu pergi dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. Ia mulai berikir apakah benar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu pada temannya?. Tapi tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyebar rumor seperti itu. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya bercanda, terkadang Chanyeol kan suka melebihkan kata-kata dan Minseok terlalu menganggap serius ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencium aroma parfum nenek ku disini"

Chanyeol berhasil mengejutkannya. Ia telah berdiri tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin sadar ucapan Chanyeol tadi, dan ia mulai mengendus tubuhnya sendiri memastikan apakah aroma parfumnya sebegitu parah. Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan kencang saking senangnya mengerjai Jongin.

"Aku bercanda, harum mu seperti bidadara dari surga. Huummmmm harum sekali" ucapnya masih sambil tertawa

Jongin mulai kesal dan bermaksud mengomeli Chanyeol. Namun rengkuhan di bahunya menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua. Kita akan jalan-jalan dengan hati senang kali ini"

Chanyeol seenaknya sok akrab merengkuhnya dan hal itu menimbulkan siulan kencang entah dari arah mana. Sialan, ternyata Minseok, Moonkyu dan juga Jongdae senyum-senyum menatapnya di depan koridor kamar Moonkyu. Jadi kelihatan saja kalo rumor yang dikatakan Minseok tadi menjadi nyata. Ia jadi malu dan segera melepas rengkuhan Chanyeol sebelum sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Ia tak ingin anak-anak lain melihatnya, apalagi kalau sunbaenim yang melihat.

"Kau masih kecil, harus dijaga agar tidak hilang di luar nanti"

Chanyeol kembali merengkuh bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan cepat. Jongin merasa Chanyeol sok tua saja, umur mereka hampir sama. Tapi kemudian ia diam saja karena Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi tak memberinya celah untuk membebaskan diri. Temannya yang satu ini memang mengesalkan, jadi biarlah.

"Nanti kalau di gerbang ada guru ku atau senior ku, lepaskan tangan mu"

"Baiklah, aku akan semakin erat merengkuh mu" balas Chanyeol tak nyambung

"Dasar tuli…."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting tampan"

"Sok percaya diri"

"Daripada malu pada diri sendiri"

Jongin lelah membalas ucapan Chanyeol yang pasti tak ada habisnya. Chanyeol ini tipe suka mengganggu orang lain. Jadi semakin orang yang ia ganggu marah, ia akan makin senang.

"Kau gila" ucapnya sarkasme.

"Itu juga karena mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lagi.

_CHANKAI_

Mereka telah selesai berkeliling taman hiburan, jadi Chanyeol yang jadi penggagas acara ini mengajak pulang.

"Kenapa pesan ku semalam tak kau balas?" ujar Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Pesan yang mana?"

"Yang menanyakan kau datang jam berapa"

Chanyeol mengingat-ingat lagi pesan yang masuk di handphonenya. Apa ada pesan Jongin yang tak ia balas?

"Aku ingat, cuma lupa membalasnya"

"Oh, ternyata kau seperti itu. Mudah melupakan seseorang" ucap Jongin bermaksud menyindir

"Kenapa kau marah? pacar ku saja tak marah kalau aku tak membalas pesan nya"

Jongin mengernyit sebentar, PACARNYA?. Jadi park Chanyeol ini sudah punya pacar?. Kenapa ia tak bilang padanya?

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya pacar"

"Kau menyepelekan ku Jongin. Aku bukan kau yang sulit laku"

Jongin menempelkan _ice cream corn_ yang di pegangnya ke pipi Chanyeol karena gemas, merasa kesal juga.

"Rasakan itu!"

Chanyeol mengusap _cream_ yang ada di pipinya dengan cepat. Ia berlari menyusul Jongin yang sudah berada di luar taman hiburan.

"Kau cemburu kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar?" pancing Chanyeol.

"Bermimpilah terus"

Chanyeol tertawa puas dan merengkuh bahunya lagi.

"Aku suka kok kalau kau cemburu, jangan sungkan-sungkan memperlihatkan kecemburuan mu"

Jongin diam saja, masih kesal dengan sebab tak jelas.

"Kalau kau sudah punya pacar ya terserah. Tapi jangan katakan pada teman-teman ku kalau kita pacaran. Kau bangga mengaku-aku seperti itu? pengecut sekali"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Jongin yang menanggapi serius candaannya barusan. Dan sepertinya Jongin sudah tahu apa yang dikatakannya pada teman-temannya.

"Tadi aku bercanda, tapi ucapan ku pada teman-teman mu bukan candaan. Aku serius"

"Kita tak pacaran, kau membuat kebohongan seperti itu untuk apa?!"

"Kau suka sekali tak peka!. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa aku menemui mu tiap malam minggu, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menemani mu di kamar yang sempit, membawakan mu makanan dan hadiah, mengirimi mu banyak pesan hampir tiap hari, dan mengajak mu jalan-jalan keluar seperti ini kalau bukan ingin kita pacaran?!"

Jongin tergagap, Chanyeol cukup frontal mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada tegas. Di pinggir jalan pula.

"Aku sudah menyukai mu lebih dulu daripada Taemin, tapi kau memilihnya. Setelah kau putus dari Taemin, aku sangat senang dan mendekati mu lagi dengan segala cara. Tapi saat kita sudah sangat dekat seperti ini kau tak merasakan perasaan cinta ku sedikit pun?!. Kau keterlaluan"

"Kita kan sahabat. Kau juga menganggap ku begitu"

"Aku tahu kita sahabat, tapi aku selalu mengharap lebih dari itu. Aku punya perasaan lain pada mu. Aku suka setiap kali melihat mu, bagaimana pun caranya aku suka mendapat perhatian mu. Tidak peduli aku harus menjahili mu dan mendapatkan cubitan, yang penting kau memperhatikan ku. Aku selalu berupaya mengerti apa yang kau suka dan memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan, karena aku….AKU MENCINTAI MU JONGIN!"

Jongin ingin pingsan saja saat Park Chanyeol gila ini berteriak keras di depannya. Pertama, entah kenapa dia merasa sial harus malu karena mendengar Chanyeol mencintainya. Kedua, ia beneran malu karena banyak orang memperhatikan mereka. Senyum-senyum tak jelas, dan gelengan kepala dari orang-orang yang melewati jalan masuk ke taman hiburan itu sudah cukup menyimpulkan pikiran aneh orang-orang terhadap dua remaja seperti mereka.

"Kau menyatakan cinta atau marah-marah sih?!"

Jongin berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tidak lumer sekarang juga. Hatinya senang ada seseorang yang sangat menyukainya. Tapi berhubung manusia didepannya ini cukup menyebalkan, ia ingin memberikan kesan kalau ia TAK MUDAH untuk didapatkan.

"Hei Jongin. Kau mau kemana? aku belum selesai menyampaikan isi hati ku"

Jongin terus berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meneriakinya di belakang, tapi ia tahu ia dikejar.

"Dengarkan pernyataan cinta ku dulu"

"Tidak perlu. Pernyataan cinta mu pasti payah. Kau tidak romantis seperti Taemin" ujar Jongin ingin mengerjai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak terima di banding-bandingkan dengan Taemin. Walaupun ia tahu Taemin itu populer dan lumayan keren, tapi tetap saja ia merasa lebih hebat dan keren dari Taemin. Lebih romantis juga. Ia mencekal kuat tangan jongin yang akan berjalan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aku mencintai mu, ku mohon jadilah pacar ku. Aku tak akan memutuskan mu seperti yang di lakukan Taemin"

Jongin jadi tahu hal paling lucu dari semua ekspresi Chanyeol adalah saat ia sedang serius. Ekspresi saat Chanyeol bercanda, jahil, narsis, tertawa atau pura-pura sakit jauh lebih menarik daripada serius begini. Ia seperti tak mengenal pria ini. Masih dalam pikirannya yang mengawang-awang, Jongin tersadar ke dunia nyata saat merasakan bibirnya di lumat Chanyeol. Tak ada waktu baginya menolak karena Chanyeol tak memberinya celah menghindar.

"Awwwwwww…..!"

Chanyeol mengaduh sakit setelah beberapa saat melepas ciuman mereka. Jongin mencubit bagian perutnya dan rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau gila, kenapa mencium ku di jalanan seperti ini. Pasti banyak yang memperhatikan kita!"

Matanya melihat lagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran mereka. Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengelusi perutnya menanggapinya santai.

"Maaf sayang, nanti kita berciuman di tempat sepi. Aku janji"

Jongin jadi kembali mengimajinasikan bibir Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya. Hangat, lunak dan basah. Begitu yang ia rasakan tadi. Oh tidak, ia terdengar menikmati sensasi ciuman Chanyeol dan merasa ketagihan. Selama ini imajinasi itu hanya timbul saat ia membaca manga saja. Tapi barusan ia merasakannya secara nyata bersama Park Chanyeol yang mengaku suka padanya. Ini gila dan ia gila hanya karena perbuatan Chanyeol. Jongin gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang gila seperti mu" ucap Jongin sebal.

_CHANKAI_

"Jadi kita sekarang pacaran kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol melirik Jongin, tapi yang dilirik hanya diam.

"Hei, kita sudah resmi pacaran kan?!"

Suara Chanyeol sangat kuat terdengar. Jongin jadi mengusap-usap telinganya. Melihat bagaimana dari tadi posisi mereka, kenapa ia masih bertanya?. Dari mulai berangkat tadi ia sudah di dekap erat, di pegang terus tangan dan pinggangnya, di cium bibir nya dan sekarang mereka duduk mendempel lengket di dalam bus seperti lem. Apakah tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting untuk di tanyakan?

"Entah….."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Jongin sebelah kanan gara-gara Jongin ketahuan malu tapi pura-pura mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan cium-cium aku di depan umum"

Suara kecil Jongin namun penuh penekanan terdengar lucu bagi Chanyeol. Memang ada penumpang lain di dalam bus ini, tapi pasti mereka tak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh dua remaja seperti mereka.

"Iya, mulai minggu depan kita berciuman di kamar mu saja"

Chanyeol senang sekali menggoda Jongin. Ia tampak cemberut, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi malu, marah dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi jika Jongin cemberut, wajahnya malah terlihat seperti anak kecil dan lucu. Jadi Chanyeol tak akan kapok untuk terus menggoda si manis ini kedepannya walau ia harus mendapat hujanan cubitan kejam di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi mesum begitu? menjijikkan"

"Penyebabnya bibir mu itu. Jangan salahkan aku. Makanya kalau kita bertemu minggu depan, simpan dulu bibir mu di lemari. Jangan sampai terlihat oleh mata ku. "

Jongin yang ingin marah jadi tersenyum mendengar kalimat ngawur Chanyeol. Kalau di bawa serius bisa-bisa ia ikut gila. Mulai sekarang, ia harus bersikap lebih santai jika bersama Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita turun Jongin…"

Jongin menurut saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menuruni bus. Ia hanya heran melihat mereka turun di halte yang bukan dekat sekolahnya.

"Kita salah halte, asrama ku masih agak jauh dari sini"

Chanyeol mendengar keluhan Jongin, namun ia mengajak Jongin langsung menyeberang jalan.

"Aku memang sengaja ingin turun disini"

"Tapi jarak nya masih jauh, kita perlu 10 menitan lagi jika berjalan kaki ke asrama ku"

"Aku sengaja Kim Jongin. Kalau kita cepat sampainya, maka kita akan cepat berpisah. Kalau kita berjalan jauh, kita masih punya waktu untuk saling bercerita. Lambat-lambat saja jalannya"

Astaga, Jongin tidak tahu kalau Park Chanyeol lebih idiot dari yang ia duga. Ia benar-benar mengalami adegan membosankan dalam drama yang sayangnya harus ia akui kalau ia sangat menyukainya. Hatinya senang, tapi ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Tapi aku capek berjalan kaki sejauh ini" ucap Jongin pura-pura.

"Nanti aku gendong kalau kau capek"

"Hahahahahhahaha…."

Akhirnya suara tawa Jongin menggema kuat di jalanan sepi areal pinggir Seoul itu.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin baru kali ini bisa tertawa lepas karena Chanyeol. Ia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya, ia sama sekali tak meragukan kalau Chanyeol mencintainya.

"Kau berubah setelah mengatakan suka pada ku, kau sok romantis. Itu konyol"

"Dari dulu aku menyukai mu. Aku selalu perhatian pada mu, ingin melindungi mu, tapi kau tak tak pernah mau merasakan itu di hati mu"

"Kita kan sahabatan, mana aku tahu kalau kau menyukai ku"

"Itu karena kau tak peka. Kau malah menyukai Taemin dan menghancurkan hati ku"

Jongin merasa tangannya di remas kuat oleh Chanyeol, mungkin refleks. Menggambarkan rasa marah yang masih ada di hatinya.

"Issh, jangan sebut-sebut Taemin lagi" ujar Jongin sok sebal. Ia ingin mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya serius dan tersenyum cerah.

"Iya, jangan kita sebut-sebut Taemin lagi"

Jongin mengangguk dan senang _mood _Chanyeol mudah berubah. Ada untungnya juga. Ia ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang mendekap telapak tangannya. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan banyak cerita berikutnya. Jongin sangat menyukai berjalan kaki berdua seperti ini. Ia mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali dan juga seseorang yang melindunginya dalam sesosok Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi kita pacaran kan?"

Jongin menghela napas sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, untung saja ia sudah ada di depan asrama nya sekarang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu dari tadi Jongin bosan juga.

"Kau sepertinya butuh sekali jawaban itu"

"Tentu saja, aku tak ingin kau fitnah tukang bohong kalau aku bilang pada teman-teman mu kalau kita pacaran"

"Kalau kita tak pacaran, mana mungkin aku membiarkan tangan ku kau genggam terus-terusan" jawab Jongin.

Chanyeol melirik tautan tangan mereka. Dan mereka tersenyum saling menatap.

"_I love you_ Jongina…."

Chanyeol mengecup tangan Jongin di bibirnya. Ia senang Jongin sepertinya suka ia melakukannya.

"Jadi apa kau tak mau bilang cinta pada ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku memberi mu kesempatan dan aku juga menyukai mu"

Chanyeol mengerti, dan ia jadi bahagia sendiri. Dahi Jongin ingin ia kecup, jadi ia mendekati kekasih barunya ini. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya menangkap gelagat Park Chanyeol yang ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan lagi, ini sudah di komplek sekolah"

"Sedikit saja, aku ingin pulang. Hitung-hitung itu salam perpisahan kita dan obat rinduku seminggu lagi yang baru bisa menemui mu"

Jongin menggeleng, ia menolak.

"Tidak ada, kau tak boleh mencium ku sebelummmffffffttt"

Chanyeol malah nekat mengecup bibirnya. Sialan sekali.

"Aku pulang dulu sayang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan….!"

Chanyeol sudah berlari setelah mengecup dan melumat cepat bibirnya. Jongin merasa dikerjai.

"Ya ampun, pacar ku agresif sekali"

Jongin merasakan bibirnya panas di cium dengan penuh gairah seperti tadi. Tapi wajahnya memanas karena itu juga. Kencan pertama yang sukses, ia tak sabar menunggu minggu depan. Oh, Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Ia buru-buru mengambil handphonenya mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berada sekitar 5 meteran dari depan gerbang asrama Jongin merasakan handphonenya bergetar, ada pesan dari Jongin. Ia menghentikan jalannya dan melihat layar handphoenya.

"_**Jangan datang ke asrama minggu depan, aku akan pulang ke rumah karena appa ku akan kembali dari perjalanan bisninya. Tapi kalau kau mau, kau bisa datang ke rumah ku. I love you dobi….."**_

Chanyeol langsung mengiyakan ajakan itu melalui pesan balasan yang ia kirimkan untuk Jongin. Dan ia melihat Jongin membuka layar handphoennya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, Chanyeol tak rela sekali malam ini berlalu dengan cepat.

"Jongin …!"

Chanyeol meneriakinya di depan sana.

"Apa…?!"

"I love you too…"

Chanyeol memberikan gerakan _flying kiss_ ke arah Jongin dengan senang. Ia bertambah senang saat Jongin membuat gerakan seolah-olah menangkap ciumannya, dan memasukkan ciumannya ke mulut lalu mengunyahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, pacar ku lucu sekali" teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

Jongin melambaikan tangan dan segera masuk ke asramanya karena ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berjalan di balik gerbang besi itu walau jarak mereka sudah jauh. Ia senang malam ini, ia mendapatkan hati Jongin dan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya juga. Ia berharap sabtu depan berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya agar bisa kembali bertemu pacar nya yang manis. Tampaknya malam minggu Park Chanyeol kedepan akan sangat indah, seindah jutaan bintang-bintang kecil yang menerangi langit saat ia berjalan pulang.

_FIN_


End file.
